Maybe
by SemperSursum
Summary: He gave me roses... but I left them there to die. NACY. Slightly based on Taylor Swift's Back To December.


A/N: Hello! Yeah, I know I've got a multi-chap fic to continue but this is just one of those stories that popped into my head that I just had to write it because I know I'll forget all about it later on. I just love one-shots, don't you? :D And the one italicized is in Nick's POV, the rest is Macy's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas. Sigh.

* * *

**Maybe**

Eighteenth summer of my life, I came back home and I guess no one missed me. _Especially not him._

But maybe, I was wrong. _Maybe._

_

* * *

It was Saturday. April 4, 2009. The day started out perfectly, I thought. Summer has begun and here I am walking over to her house. Yes, I fell in love with Macy Misa. Along the way I got tangled but eventually, I did fall. When I finally realized that, everything became so clear. Why I like hearing her voice, seeing her smile and making her laugh makes sense now. I didn't just like her. I love her._

_I was about to knock on her door with white roses in hand when an old lady stopped me._

"_You're looking for the Misas, son? You're kinda late, they already left an hour ago."_

_She's gone. I dropped the roses on the road and left them there to die._

_

* * *

_I saw him at Starbucks just the other day. We exchange curt nods and polite smiles. He still looks the same considering I've only just been gone for a year. But for someone like me who's away from everything I love, a year is like a century. He was sitting at the table across me, sipping his Frapuccino, looking as perfect as ever with his curly mop of hair and breathtaking eyes. I couldn't believe we used to hang out. He was one of my best friends. I guess he was someone more than a friend. I did love him and maybe, just maybe, _I still do_.

He was just sitting there. He smiled politely at me a while back. I know I've hurt him a while back but he's Nick. He's the perfect gentleman. He'll still smile at you even if you left him hanging without any explanation for over a year.

He walked over to my table and it's hard not to notice his presence.

"Hey, Nick." I said.

"Hi, Mace. Can I sit?"

"Sure." He said as he took the seat across me.

"So how's your family, Nick?" I asked him, trying to make the conversation casual.

"They're fine. We missed you." He said but I couldn't read any emotion on his face. He's got his guard up and I can tell why.

"I missed all of you, too. Tell you what, I'm coordinating this fundraiser at St. Luke's this

Saturday and there's going to be a party after. A little getting together party and I'm inviting you guys. I already told Stella so, you wanna go?" I asked him. It'd be good to hang out with my friends after being missing in action for a year. Don't get me wrong, I didn't cut all my connections with them when I left. I still contacted Stella, just not the guys, _especially not Nick._

"That'd be nice, Mace. I'll go tell Joe and Kevin. We have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, I have to go. They're waiting for me at the firehouse." He said, this time with his smile I've always admired since the first time I saw him.

"Bye, Nick." I held out my hand. I'm not ready for hugs yet, _especially not from him._

He took my hand. "Bye, Mace. Nice seeing you again."

And with that, he left.

* * *

"Maaaaaacy! Oh. My. Gosh. You're finally back! I've missed you!" That was Stella, still overly dramatic but you gotta love her for it. She's my best friend. No, not just my best friend. She's my sister.

"Stella! You look as amazing as ever." I hugged her then Joe twirled her around. They just got together about three months ago. Finally! They've had a thing for each other since middle school and it has been driving us nuts the way they bickered but now they're together. I'm so happy for them.

"Lookin' good, Mace. The gang's altogether again. Wait, you're gonna stay here for senior year, right?" Joe asked. It was meant to be a joke but somehow it was kinda weird to hear. I feel guilty.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll see." I said with my toothy grin. Stella jokingly punched my arm. "Ow!" We all laughed. I missed this.

"Oh, here we are. And there's our favorite athlete!"

"Kevin!" I ran up to him and hugged him. What can I say? He was like a big brother to me.

"Sorry, we're late. Kevin here took a wrong left turn." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we still got here, Mr. Grumpy."

"Okay, there's a table for us reserved over there." I said, breaking the brotherly banter.

Dinner went by fine. It was fun and finally, one by one they went home. I had to stay since I'm one of the coordinators and all.

I was finally done and ready to leave when I spotted Nick. I went over to him.

"Hey, Nick. What are you still doing here?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you... alone." He said.

We went for a drive. Just the two of us. I know where we were heading. It was our place. Well,_ it used to be._

When we got there, I was in awe. The place was still as beautiful as ever with all the lights we set up when we found the place. It was our little patch of heaven, a place he can get away from his fans and heartbreaks, a place where I can be at peace.

We sat down at the little white bench. We didn't talk. We just sat there but the silence seemed unbearable and it must've been the same for him since he was the one who broke it.

"Why'd you left?" He asked. I could tell he was looking at me but I just couldn't look up and meet his eyes.

"Nick, it's complicated."

"I don't care. I think we both know I need an explanation on why you just left without telling any of us, especially me." This time I did look up. I touched his cheeks with my hands and after a few more seconds I positioned my arms back on my lap.

"I couldn't tell any of you. Not even Stella or you, Nick. I knew that if any of you tried to stop me I would've stayed and I wouldn't like that. I just wanted to get away from everything. I was planning to tell you that morning I left, just so that I can say goodbye to you properly, but when we talked on the phone the night before, I knew I just had to go." I knew he needed to hear more from me and his next question or rather questions didn't prove me wrong.

"You had to go? You had a choice, Mace. You could've stayed but instead you ran away. Didn't I tell you that you could count on us to be there for you? Didn't I tell you that you're not going to go through everything alone?" It felt like my heart was being pierced. He was right.

"Okay, I did have a choice, Nick. That time, it felt as if everything became much more complicated than it already was. It seemed as if the only sensible option for me was to run away. When you called that night, I took that as a sign that it really was time to go. I heard you telling Kevin and Joe about your plans. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed hearing something like that from you." I tried to laugh but it sounded bitter. I sighed.

"Then, what were you running from, Macy?"

"I was running away from you." I looked at him again. I couldn't read his expression.

"I... don't understand you, Mace. Running away from me?" came his confused reply.

"I was running away from you, Nick. I don't think I could bear hearing those words really coming from you and saying it to me. I was scared by it all. I was scared at the thought of someone loving me. I've seen enough. My brother wasn't the same person after his girlfriend died. My parents are divorced. I just didn't want to be hurt, Nick." I said, almost in tears.

"My mom was going to London after the divorce. It was a chance for me to escape it all. This place, our heaven, wasn't enough anymore." I continued. His expression softened. That's it, I cried.

He wiped away my tears.

"But now, here I am, swallowing my pride and saying I'm sorry for leaving you that day. I really am sorry, Nick." I began to cry again.

"Hush, Mace." He said with eyes full of concern.

"Nick, I thought being away from you would make me feel better but it didn't. I just kept on missing you. I didn't realize what I had, what I ran away from. I wish I could just turn back time and stayed with you. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way but I just want to say that I love you, Nick. And I'm not scared anymore." I said, finally trying to smile.

"I love you too, Mace. I never stopped loving you." And with that we kissed. The kiss was sweet and gentle like the first time we kissed. It felt like I was in a Disney Movie where fireworks burst in the sky. I remember telling myself that there were no sparks between us at all but there was and this moment proves that there still is. I wanted this moment to last longer but I'm pretty sure there'll be more moments like this.

"I'm here for you, Mace. And this time, I won't let you go even if that means stalking you just to make sure you won't leave." He said, trying to make me laugh. He always had this unique sense of humor that I love.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews please? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
